chroniclesofthesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
' CoS Official Rules' ■WARNING■ ■WARNING■ ANY Action considered being an ISSUE in the Sim that IS or is NOT placed in these rules will be handled at the DISCRETION of the Admins. All rules are subject to change at any time. ■RP Rules■ ■RP Rules■ ➊ Godmodding and metagaming are not allowed. If you have an ability that is considered godmodding, the Admin's can ask you to alter it. ➋ You must have a RP reason for being in another race's base. ➌ Once you leave the OOC areas, you are expected to be in character. ( You may be OOC in IC areas but you may not disturb Role Play ) ➍ Gestures are allowed but remember not to spam them they can get annoying. We would like it if gestures are primarily used if they fit in an RP situation (like if the gesture says the same thing you are saying, or if you use a gesture with effects/words for releases, etc) ➎ If you are captured, you cannot IM someone or use group IM's to let people know you have been captured unless there is a valid RP way for you to be getting a hold of someone. ➏ Vizards and Bount are by Admin Approval only. Do not RP as a vizard or Bount if you have not been Approval into the race. ➐ Do not take things that happen IC personally. Some people play jerks IC but may they may be really nice people OOC. They don't mean the things they say to actually be offensive to you as a person. ➑ GUNS are allowed for use in the sim with Admin Approval Only. RP Godmodding and Metagaming - (See the definition of godmodding and metagaming) Any RP Godmodding or metagaming that has been confirmed as such by three or more of the Admin team. 1st offense- verbal warning 2nd offense- 2 day ban 3rd offence- 2 week ban Any offense after that is a perma ban until a "counseling" session is held with an Admin. ' ■Ethics■ ■Ethics■' ➊ Respect others and you will get respect in return. ➋ We ask that you help us keep this a drama free zone. Any issues you have with another player or Admin/GM or anyone for that matter should not lead to any trash talking. If you have a problem with someone, use the chain of command. ➌ Harassment and blatant, rude disrespect will not be tolerated. ➍ Teleport huds ARE allowed, however you MUST have permission from the person you are TP'ing to first so as to not interrupt something that may potentially be going on. The only exception to this rule is Admin's may use them to deal with Admin matters. ■Rezzing Objects/Griefing■ ■Rezzing Objects/Griefing■ ➊ The sim will have auto return on. If you are renting or have permission to rez due to position (ie captains, espadas, etc), then you must remain within the prim limit given to you. If you wish to purchase more prims, you can. ➋ Absolutely no vehicles. Violators will be given a warning then banned. Things like the piggy back walks, etc that might be considered vehicles are allowed. ➌ Griefing is NOT allowed at all. Disrespect griefing- Constant name calling of any other player (including GM's), not listening to requests from a GM, or harassing a player in any other form. 1st offense-verbal wanring 2nd offense- 1 day ban 3rd offense- week ban Object griefing- any throwing, dropping, mass creating, or illegal copying of object. 1st offense-1 week ban 2nd offense-3 week ban 3rd offense- perma ban Any offense after the 3rd for both types of griefing will be perma ban until a "counseling" session has been held with an Admin. ANY SERIOUS GRIEFING THAT IS THE CAUSE OF MASSIVE SIM LAG OR SIM CRASHING IS AN INSTANT PERMA BAN. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. ■Uniforms■ ■Uniforms■ Alright, so that we can easily distinguish a Shinigami from an Arrancar we have decided to place a dress code for the sim. Don't worry there wont be a specific uniform you will have to buy. We're not that mean. But there will be specific colors you will have to wear so that it is easy for everyone to know what role you are playing. Below are the specifics for each group. '- Shinigami: ➀ Non-seated Shinigami - The Shinigami were found wearing mostly black shihakusho with a white sash. So we ask that your outfit consist of mostly black though it does not have to be completely black. (Just do not wear a white haori as if you were a captain. Some consider it disrespectful for non captains to be wearing captains haori)' ➁ Seated Shinigami & Captains - Seated Shinigami and captains can differ up their outfits a little. Though the seated shinigami, like lieutenants, also wore mostly black you can change up some part of your outfits. Captains will usually have a bit of white on them because of their haori though again still mostly black so that it can be seen. Note: Captains Must wear a full Haori '- Arrancar: ➊ All Arrancar must wear something white. It does not have to be plain white but it must be visible that you wear white. In the Anime/Manga, arrancar's outfits were not all alike. The only thing they had in common was that their outfits were predominantly white and a bit of black ➋ While the Arrancar uniform is mostly white you will also get to use different kinds of clothing for your Released form. An arrancar's appearence changes once they call the name of their sword, so you will have a bit of free room to make an outfit for your release. No it does not have to be all white.' '- Quincy: ➀ Not a lot is shown about the Quincy except for what Ishida had worn. So for this we ask that you mimic his clothing of white and a light blue mixture. ➁ While on earth you may wear normal clothing.' '- Vizard & Bount: ➊ Vizard and Bount basically has free range with clothing. They live on earth for the most part and try to blend in so they are not required to wear a uniform as Shinigami and Arrancar do.' '- Fullbrings, Ie. Humans ➀ A Fullbring has free range with clothing as well. - Gigai ➊ If you are a race that uses a gigai, your gigai should try to blend in with humans, therefore normal clothes are allowed then. But you should note somehow that you are in a gigai. We ask that you do not imitate the clothing of another race/rank without valid RP reason.'